I Hate You
by MiraiBaby
Summary: Jazz is kidnapped by Tracks, but what happens now that some of the Autobots know Tracks' dirty little secret? Rape and Abusive Language. Slash//ProwlxJazz


Kitty smiled happily at Jazz's dashboard. "Thanks, Jazz," she said happily to him as the door opened to let her out. Patting the dashboard, she giggled. "I'm glad you're my guardian now."  
Jazz chuckled at her. "I'm glad that you accepted me," The Porsche shook slightly, rocking back and forth ever-so-gently as Kitty got out at her home.  
The girl smiled at the Porsche's movements. "Thanks a bunch Jazz, for everything. You're a real sweetspark..." She reached out and patted Jazz's hood before walking to her door and unlocking it. Opening the door she turned back to look at Jazz and waved at him before walking inside and closing the door. Jazz responded by revving his engine and quickly turned back around, driving back the way he had come, slightly eager to get back to the Ark and, most importantly, Prowl. The Cop said he had something to show him and the thought sent pleasured waves of happiness through his body. Nothing could ruin this perfect day; he had just gained a title of "guardian" and he was happy that he finally meant something to a human other than just being a friend. As he got onto the Interstate he felt confident that absolutely nothing could ruin his good mood.  
Nothing, at least, except a reckless driver.  
A car cut him off, its blue bumper taunting him. He sighed and tried to go around the car, but it blocked him off again, forcing Jazz to slam on his brakes to prevent a collision. Growling, he took off around the car, intending on putting as much distance between him and the blue car as possible, but the car was quickly on his bumper, driving insanely close to him.  
'What good timing…' Jazz thought as Prowl's Comm number came up on his dashboard. Answering it, he got Prowl's slightly concerned voice.  
Is everything alright Jazz? Prowl asked. It's taking you a while to get back...  
Jazz growled, an annoyed tone about his voice. This insane human is trying to run me off the road... He quickly swerved again to try to get away from the car, but it stayed on his bumper, tailing very close to him.  
He heard Prowl chuckle from the other end slightly. Want me to come and pull him over? he asked in a joking way.  
The Porsche thought about it for a moment. That might be... but cut his sentence short as he suddenly noticed who the car was, the red Firebird symbol on his hood finally catching his attention. Without so much as a thought, he sped up to try and get away from the car, horror filling him as Tracks stayed right on him, the blue bumper directly on top of him.  
Jazz? Prowl was still on the line and began to sound worried. Jazz?! What's going on?!  
The smaller car tried to swerve, but was stopped by another car that was in front of him; traffic was getting nasty on the road. He decided to transform and dove straight off the highway, running away from the cars, and, hopefully away from Tracks.  
The Firebird put on his boosters and took to the sky, his wings coming out easily as he quickly gained ground over the running mech on the ground. Transforming in midair, he slammed into Jazz and they both toppled over, Tracks now on top of Jazz.  
Beginning to panic, Jazz tried to push Tracks away from him, yelping slightly. Prowl-! It's-! But the line was cut off as Tracks lashed out at Jazz's head, his punch severing the comm link. Jazz struggled to get away from Tracks, his visor cracked in places from the Firebird's punch. Tracks reached behind him and pulled out a syringe, quickly sinking it into Jazz's arm and smirked as the sedative quickly worked its magic as Jazz blacked out, his spark's signal quickly fading.  
The smirk on Tracks' face quickly disappeared as he felt Prowl's signature close to them. Picking up Jazz he slunk away from the side of the road to hide, making sure that his own signal was masked as he hunkered down in an old, run-down parking structure, his body poised over Jazz's lifeless one.  
The cop drove off to the side of the parkway and transformed, beginning to search as he took out his blaster. "Jazz! Jazz, can you hear me? Where are you?!"  
Tracks growled slightly from behind a large piece of concrete he had picked for his hideout, willing himself to remain as still as possible, trying to will Prowl to go look for Jazz somewhere else, anger on his face. Taking out his own blaster he glared at Prowl's form. 'I'll kill you if I have to…' he thought menacingly.  
Prowl walked closer to the two mechs' hiding spot and stopped, standing very still. He growled fiercely and quickly pointed his gun and shot, hitting one of Tracks' wings. "Thought I wouldn't hear that?!" He roared and jumped, kicking Tracks' head as hard as he could.  
Tracks yelped slightly at the movement and fired off his blaster randomly, trying to hit Prowl as he waited for his optics to stop frizzing, but the cop dodged the blasts and quickly scooped up Jazz, running as fast as he could out of the building and toward the Ark; with Jazz he knew he couldn't transform, so he ran, and he ran hard.  
Snarling, his vision now back, Tracks took off after Prowl, firing at the cop's back and managing to hit one of Prowl's sensitive door-joints, causing the Datsun to scream out in pain and stumble.  
Prowl regained his footing and kept running, slight fear in his face as he brought up his comm, quickly connection to Ironhide. Ironhide, help! I'm being attacked by Tracks, Jazz is injured, require assistance immediately!  
Ironhide responded, saying he was going to be there shortly, and right after he responded, Tracks quickly overtook the cop in his burdened state, slamming into them and knocking all three of them to the ground. Tracks grabbed Prowl's foot and twisted viciously. He didn't plan on Prowl finding them and didn't have another sedative with him or he would have used it on the cop. Prowl screamed out in pain and twisted around as he kicked at Tracks with his good leg, desperate to hold the Firebird off. One of Prowl's kicks landed on Tracks' head, knocking the blue mech backward and stunning him. Tacks yelped angrily and tried to stand, but fell over, disoriented from the blow.  
Prowl scrambled to stand up, yelping in pain but, he kept his grip on Jazz's inert body as he began to limp away as fast as he could, but he didn't get very far before he hear Tracks' boosters kick into life. Prowl pitched forward as Tracks bodily slammed into him, making him lose his grip on the Porsche. Tracks quickly reacted to Jazz's body on the ground, grabbing the Porsche and smirking evilly down at the cop before taking off, hoisting Jazz over his shoulder as he ran for the city.  
The white mech screamed in fear as he watched Tracks disappear into the city. "No-! Come back!" Anger flew through him as he stood up, trying to follow after, but the pain in his leg was too much and he quickly fell over. "No, no, no! JAZZ!"  
A red car roared up right next to him, mere moments later, transforming quickly into Ironhide. Kneeling down next to Prowl, he put his hand on the cop's shoulder. "Prowl! Boy, what happened?!" A Datsun and a Fire truck stopped behind Ironhide, both transforming into Bluestreak and Inferno, looking down at Prowl with worry on their faces.  
Prowl shrugged off the hands and tried to stand up. "I… I have to go after them…" He stood up shakily and tried to go off in the direction of where Tracks had disappeared, but felt a firm hand on his upper arm.  
Ironhide halted Prowl's movements, looking concerned. "You ain't goin' nowhere like that, boy." He said calmly.  
Prowl turned to Ironhide with desperate optics. "N-No! Let go of me! I have to get Jazz!" He tried pulling away from Ironhide, using his other arm to wrap it around Ironhide's trying to get the older mech's grip loose on his arm, but Ironhide tightened his grip.  
"You ain't goin' nowhere in your condition, and that's final." The red mech said to him. "What happened?"  
Prowl screamed out, annoyed at Ironhide. "NO! I HAVE TO GET JAZZ! TRACKS! HE TOOK HIM AWAY! HE'S SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY! NOW LET GO!" He began to struggle harder, his movements becoming frantic.  
Ironhide's grip tightened on Prowl's arm and Inferno came to help, grabbing into prowl's other arm and lifted up slightly, just enough to bring Prowl's legs off the ground as Ironhide did. The cop screamed out indignantly as Ironhide instructed Bluestreak to scout the city for Tracks and Jazz. The Datsun nodded and transformed, quickly driving away from the three struggling mechs.  
"Come on, Prowl…" Inferno puffed as he tried to hold Prowl aloft. "Don't make this difficult…" He moved slightly as Prowl tried to kick angrily at the two holding him.  
The older mech snarled at Prowl, his grip tight on Prowl's arm. "Stop it, boy, you're not helping! Stop screamin'! Wherever whoever it was has taken Jazz, Bluestreak'll find 'em."  
"I TOLD YOU!" Prowl screamed angrily at Ironhide. "Tracks took him away! Now let me go! I won't leave him, I won't leave Jazz!" He struggled and squirms in the holds as the two mechs begin to take him farther away from the city. "I HAVE TO SAVE HIM! Tracks almost killed him last time! Please, let me go!!"  
Ironhide growled viciously, and refused to let go of Prowl. "COOL YER CIRCUITS-! Tracks may be dishonorable, but he'd never harm a fellow 'bot, now QUIT YER STRUGGLING!"  
Prowl looked at the red mech incredulously, but then remembered something. "'Hide, remember when you had to drag me out of Medbay because Jazz was nearly on the edge of dieing? When he looked like he just came out of the garbage? _Tracks did it!!"_ he raised his head and began to struggle harder, anger filling his body. "IF IT WASN'T FOR RATCHET THAT DAMN SLAGGING BASTARD WOULD HAVE DONE A FULL RAPE!"  
Ironhide and Inferno both looked at Prowl like he had finally blown a fuse. "What the slag is _wrong_ with you, Prowl?!" Ironhide asked in a thoroughly confused tone. "Why are you being so stubborn about this? Tracks is an Autobot and wouldn't do something so cowardly as rape."  
Prowl began to tear up. "I'm _BEGGING_ you! Just ask RATCHET! PLEASE!" He desperately tried to tug his arm loose from Ironhide's grip, twisting his midsection to try to get free.  
Inferno looked at Ironhide slightly. "I don't think he'll stop struggling until you do, 'Hide!"  
Ironhide was clearly fed up with this, snarling at Prowl. "All right, fine!" Bringing up his Comm, he tapped it to Ratchet. Hey, Medic, you busy? Prowl's gone off his rocker and apparently I have to ask you if something happened.  
No, 'Hide, Ratchet's voice came back to him. What can I do for you?  
He grumbled slightly before asking. I can't believe I'm going to ask this, but... Prowl says that Tracks committed rape on Jazz. Truth or a lie?

Bluestreak followed Jazz's faint energy signal to an empty apartment and transformed, sneaking inside. He heard noises from deep inside and quietly followed them.  
The Firebird halted his movements on Jazz's body, hunkering over the trembling mech and quickly masking both of their sparks' signals. Tracks was still inside Jazz, but didn't move. He had taken out Jazz's vocalizer, the box laying yards from them where he had thrown it so that Jazz could make no noise.  
Bluestreak stopped and looked around the corner just as Jazz's spark signal died, holding in a gasp as he saw Tracks. Quickly bringing up his Comm, he tapped into it. I-ironhide…  
Tracks' audios picked up on Bluestreak's footfalls and he growled deep before transforming his arm. He shot a powerful blast at the Datsun that hit his chest hard, causing the mech to scream out. The Comm line quickly went dead as Bluestreak fell backward and onto the ground, blacking out.  
The Firebird decided that now was a good time to make himself scarce. With the blow in his wing he sure couldn't fly, but he could still ride. Transforming he quickly left the building in a huff, determined to put as much distance between himself and the building as possible in case someone came to look for Bluestreak or Jazz.

Blue! Ironhide tried to Comm the Datsun. Bluestreak, come in! All he met was a dead line. "Fragging…" He was angry by what Ratchet had told him and now he was worried for Bluestreak's safety.  
"Do you believe me now?" asked Prowl in an annoyed voice. He was still suspended between the two mechs and he looked at Ironhide with a sense of urgency.  
Instead of answering Prowl, the older mech let go of Prowl's arm and snarled. "Inferno, take Prowl back to the ark." He looked in the direction of the city where Bluestreak's signal had faded. "I have some hunting to do."  
Quickly transforming he sped himself into the city. He drove around the city, growling. He transformed and proceeded to look around, taking out one of his larger weapons as he continued the search on foot. Without a signal from either Jazz or Bluestreak he'd have to physically look for the two, and he didn't like searching for things. Hearing a noise to his right, he growled and raised his blaster. "Show yourself! Show, or I shoot!"  
"N-no!" came a weak voice from the building. "I-ironhide, don't! It's us!"  
"Bluestreak?" Ironhide asked, lowering his blaster and entering the building. Spotting Jazz first he went to the smaller mech, bending down to look at him. "Hey, Jazz…" He noticed that Jazz was very stiff and looked to be extremely scared. "Hey, you alright?" The Porsche nodded slowly, slight relief coming to his face. Nodding back at Jazz, Ironhide spun to go to Bluestreak. Kneeling down next to him, he sighed. "Don't move too much, bud, your side is torn up…" Quickly tapping into his Comm, he contacted Prime and requested him to come out and pick them up; with Blue's torn side and Jazz's weakened state, he wasn't sure either of them would make it back to the base by themselves.

Ratchet shook his head in anger as he took the vocalizer from Ironhide. "This is going to be a while of an operation…" Walking over to Jazz, he knelt down so that the Porsche could see him; without the vocalizer Jazz could not hold his head up. "Jazz... This is Ratchet... now I want to you stay calm, I'm going to lift your head up so I can repair this." Bringing his hand up to Jazz's head he lifted it up and began the repairs to Jazz. The Porsche twitched every so often when he hit a sensitive cord, his body trembling slightly, but the fix was easier than he had first thought and was quickly over with.  
Ratchet stepped back to look at Jazz's neck, smiling slightly at his handiwork. "All right, Jazz, now try to say a word of some sort, anything or any noise for me."  
Jazz looked at Ratchet slightly as anger flitted past his visor. "Who told Ironhide?" he asked in a very quiet voice.  
The Medic seemed a bit confused. "Who told him what?" he asked back in an equally quiet voice.  
"About... about Tracks?" Jazz's body had begun to shake as his anger had risen.  
Ratchet just sighed. "I'm not too sure, Jazz..." he answered. He watched the Porsche as he stood, the black mech growling and pushing past Ratchet roughly. Ratchet moved back as Jazz pushed past him. "Woah, Jazz," Ratchet called after him. "Come back here, you can't leave yet... besides, don't you wanna talk with Prowl? He's sleeping right now but you can wake him..." The Medic pointed over to the corner where Prowl was resting on a berth, his freshly-mended leg wrapped up.  
The Porsche kept walking, getting to the doors. "I don't want to talk to him."  
Ratchet looked at Jazz with slight surprise. "Why not? He tried to save you Jazz...you didn't know that but the reason he got so hurt was trying to save you..."  
The black mech paused, his hands on the doors, for just a moment before he kept walking, hurt in his voice. "I don't care." He pushed open Medbay's doors and left, running right into Ironhide.  
"Jazz!" The red mech looked at him in surprise. "You alright? What happened in the warehouse? Tracks didn't actually-?"  
Narrowing his optics at him, Jazz asked "Who told you?"  
Ironhide looked taken aback at Jazz's tone. "Well, Prowl did, he screamed it at me when I wouldn't let him go save you and -- hey-!" He cut off as Jazz growled and shoved past him, storming down the hall.  
Jazz slammed his fist against the wall as he walked down the hall, tears streaming down his face from under his visor. When he got to his room he shut the door, locked it, and screamed in anger. He trembled violently, both anger and fear coursing through his body as he stood in the middle of the room, screaming obscenities at no one in particular.  
Back in Medbay, as if something had told him to wake, Prowl's body came online and he sat up immediately. He was aware that Ratchet had spoken, but didn't take it in as he leapt off the berth and ran out, going straight for Jazz's room. When he got there he stopped and knocked on the door. "J-jazz?" he asked. The screaming stopped immediately after he had spoke and instead there was silence, which was just about as terrifying as the screaming.  
"Come to share more of my secrets?!" Jazz bellowed at the door. Prowl was so taken aback that he jumped back from the doors, his optics wide.  
"I'm sorry Jazz..." Prowl tried to explain. "It just came out... I was so desperate to save you and Ironhide didn't believe that Tracks would hurt you... I'm so sorry, I just wanted you to be safe..."  
"I trusted you-!" Jazz's voice was loud, even with the sealed door between them. "I trusted you with my secret and you decide to scream it to everyone?!"  
Prowl's body shook slightly; he wasn't anticipating Jazz to be this angry at him. "Only Ironhide and Inferno know, Jazz! I had to! I wanted to get away and save you!"  
"NO!" Jazz bellowed from behind the door. "I don't want to hear it! Go away! I HATE YOU!"  
Prowl's optics widened in utter shock. "B-but J-Jazz...I...I..." Prowl jumped back as the door bowed out, Jazz's fist imprinted on the hard metal.  
"I HATE YOU!!" Jazz screamed at him, anger and hurt in his voice.  
Prowl's vision began to get blurry from tears as he shook his head, tearing off down the hall to his office, slamming the door shut and locking it quickly. He leaned against the door and slid down it, wrapping his arms around his legs and buried his face in his knees. "I don't understand…" he mumbled at his knees. "Why? I'm so sorry, I just wanted to save you... how could you be so harsh? I didn't mean to... I was just trying to save you... and protect you... as much as I love you... Why Jazz...why...?"  
His head was buzzing, but he couldn't take it anymore. Getting up, he went to his desk and scribbled a note on a datapad before going to his door. Opening it, he looked down the hall toward Jazz's room, his face still streaked with tears before he walked to the Ark's entrance, transforming and driving off, intent on driving as far away from the Ark as possible, never wanting to see it or anybody he knew from it ever again. He thought about what he wrote on the datapad and sighed, hoping that was enough.

_I've gone. I can't take this sorrow, and I can't take having Jazz angry at me. I'm so sorry for abandoning everyone like this, but I can't focus, and I just can't take this if Jazz will be so harsh to me. I'm sorry, Mirai, but I hope you can find another guardian, because I can no longer be yours. I've left, and I don't care what anyone else says; I'm not coming back.  
-Prowl_


End file.
